narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saruna Ito
Saruna Ito is one of my main OC's, based around the world off NARUTO Background Saruna grew up in a Normal house-hold. Her parents own and run an Clothes shop, the family lives above the shop. Saruna helps out in the shop along side her Mother and sometimes her Brother. Her father, a Ninja, was kinda pushing into wanting his children to be Ninjas. His son Tai became a ANBU member at an early age. He was proud of him and wanted Saruna to be as great as him. Saruna became a Ninja too prove to people Female Ninja's are just as good as Male's, and to make her Sensei and family proud of her. Saruna enjoys being a Ninja and going on Missions. She out beats many other Female Ninjas. Saruna was given her Sensei's pole once she passed the Chunin exams. She carries it on her back, it's tied there by her headband that she wears around her waist. She has beaten both her Team Mates in combat and has high level of Tai Jutsu. She mainly uses Futon jutsu's and Tai jutsu's. She was given he Neck-less by her fellow Team Mate Shinobu during Shippuden and Pre-Shippuden. In Shippuden she still works with her Mother in the Shop but moved out and lives alone. She is yet to move in with Daisuke. She is motherly and calm when it comes to Daisuke and Animals, mainly cats. She has adopted a Ginger tabby cat called Suki, named after Daisuke. She wishes to became a strong Female ANBU member and to give her parents a comfortable retirement as she takes over the shop. She wants a family and too settle down when she has gotten a good taste of being an ANBU. Personality Saruna is sweet and charming towards all people she meets, But once you get to know her you'll see her temper come out. She's motherly and caring towards the people she loves. She takes missions very seriously and can be cocky during battles but will always remain in control. Appearance Saruna is fairly tall and thin and creamy carmel skin. Her eyes are a creamy golden color, not many people have these eyes apart from her and her mother Norika. Saruna is taller then most girls she meets, she's only afew inches sorter then her brother and her boyfriend Daisuke Hayami. She likes to keep her hair tied up in a high pony tail and her bangs out her face. Part 1. She wears a white vest styled dress that reaches passed her waists to her tigh, high collar that goes to her chin with a black trim on the bottom and collar, it's in a Chinese style of clasps keeping it loose. Under that she wears a baby blue sweater like shirt which is a vest too. She wears her headband around her waist similar to the way Ino wears hers. Short black leggings that reach just passed her knees. Soft pink elbow protectors similar to ones Sakura wears in Shippuden. Basic ninja shoes and Kunai Holder on her left tigh. Her hair is shorter then in Shippuden. She wears it up in a Tradition bun with her bangs pushed slightly to the right, part of her hair flicks out into a curled flick. When working at her familys shop she wears a string tied stone colored apron. During Pre-Shippuden and Shippuden her hair grew out so she wears it loose, it sticks out at the bottom into spikes, her flick slowly flatens out to match the rest of her hair. She wears a long baby blue turtle neck shirt that reaches passed her waist. She wears the same black leggings and elbow protectors and basic shoes and kunai holder. Part 2. She has grew twice the hight she was in Part 1 and her hair as grew out to reach her mid back once tied up, it reaches passed her lower back to her butt once loose. Her bangs got more spiky and are placed above her nose and frames her face. She now wears a black under jacket that fits snug around her curves, the collar folders over to a turtel neck style, it zips up from the bottom and the sellevs go up to her elbows. She wears dark grey gloves that reach up from her mid forearm. Her thumb and first finger are fingerless, her middle finger is fully gloved so is her baby finger. Her ring finger is gloved up to the tip, she sometimes wear black or blue nailpolish. She wears a white vest that reaches to her waist and stops at where her headband is, it's open and loose but is buttoned up by one big button just across her breasts. She wears shin high grey pants and a undermest on her legs that goes from her ankles to her knees. She wears a blue crystal tear drop shaped neckless on a short black cord around her neck that reaches down and sits on the button across her chest, which she was given by one of her teammates. She was given her Sensei's pole after she passed the Chunnin exam, she now uses it in all her jutsu's, she wears it on her back, tied up by her headband. She doesn't wear a Kunai Holder since the only weapon she uses is the Pole. Her casual look is a light grey vest over a white baggy shirt and a tigh high darker grey skirt that clips up by two metal clips on the side. She wears her hair loose and has alittle make-up on. She wears black sandales and her neckless is on a longer cord. In both parts she wears silver looped earrings similar to Ino's in Part 1, her teammates own and wear the same set in both parts. Abilities Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT